


To protect her

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Completed, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Summary: Just a short story ~If you would like me to continue this let me know? ><





	To protect her

Tears streaming, shakily approached him  
Screaming and shaking him

“ **GIVE ME BACK MY CHEOL** ”

I sobbed, waiting for him to embrace me, my Cheol… my Cheol…would _never_ bear to see me cry

But all I received was a cold hard blank stare.

The members watched him, confused, concern, knowing just yesterday he was talking so much about the love of his life.

Woozi approached S.Coups  
“Hyung…” he whispered, lightly touching his shoulder  
S.Coups turned his head towards Woozi  
Alarmed, Woozi took his hand off his shoulder and step back  
He received a cold glare. Never, the Seungcheol hyung he knew never had this eyes.

Slow clapping resounded behind the commotion  
the deep tone voice echoed in the practice room  
“Cheol, come”  
Like a robot, S.Coups walked towards him  
He hooked his arms around S.Coups neck  
“Little Cheolie here, decided to leave everything behind him and join us, to protect that stupid bitch”  
He points at me

“Now I can have her” another voice commented  
I whipped my head to that voice  
My eyes widen in disbelief  
My Best Friend… has become scary, I don’t know him  
S.Coups eyes widen, protesting “you said you wouldn’t take her…”  
“ **THAT'S WHY I JOIN YOU** ” He screamed, wanting to come towards me but he was held back

Tears welled up in his eyes, looking at me with his soft eyes  
“I’m so sorry… I only wanted to protect you” he choked

Dino walked towards Wonwoo holding S.Coups  
“Thanks, hyung” he pats S.Coups  
“I’ve always wanted her”

Struggling, he finally broke free from Wonwoo’s grip, not even giving a thought about when did Wonwoo learn how to grip like that  
Rushing towards her, he stood in front, holding his arms out, like a protective stance in front of her  
Looking towards the rest, begging them  
“Please…protect her” he sobbed  
The members shocked  
They had never seen their leader begging like this.


End file.
